residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Fury
A year prior to the events of the Raccoon Outbreak there was an incident in a small African province. It was eventually blamed on rebel factions. The incident was code named Night Fury and this is the story of those who survived and one who's fate runs close to the beast that is Umbrella. Prelude to Madness ﻿A transport Plane from the Umbrella African facility is carrying the latest breakthrough in B.O.W wepon technolegy. Codenamed Tiamat this B.O.W is the first sucssesfull triple DNA hybrid amoung other things. The creature is being transported to the main branch for mass production when contact with the plane is lost. It is eventually learnt the plain went down due to technical difficuly in the center of the Sacred Gardens' Wild life preserve and resort. The containement hold is breeched releasing an injured Tiamat who's infected blood contaminates a watering hole starting a chain of infection. Trapped Things begin in the main lobby of the White Tiger hotel where survivors of a mass attack by infected people and creatures has occured. Survivor Elton Williams is watching the carnage from the roof and notes the infected are going to start coming for them soon and they have to find a way out of the building. He heads back downstairs to try and rally everyone but people are confused and scared and many want to stay put untill help comes. A dark haired woman who calls her sel Daphne says that help will not be coming and that they shoul leave while they can saying she is with Elton. Eventualy 4 other people voluteer to come with them and the five sneek out the back of the hotel. Unkown to the survivors has soon as they leave the hotel is attacked by Tiamat, who rams the blockade on the door allowing it self and hords of infected to enter and kill those left inside.﻿ Infected Regular #Zombies= People who have sucmb to the T virus #Cerburus= Infected wild and domestic dogs #Crows= Infected birds #Stalkers= Infected Mandrills with oversized arms and claws #Creepers= Infected woodlice mutated to giant size #Pit Worms= Infected worms that launch ambush attacks from the ground Bosses #Big Jaw= An infected Hippo that prowls the river blockling the path across the river to the next location. #Blood priest= An infected man who has developed tyrant traits and telekentic abbilities. Gets its name from its habbit of draining its victims of blood through 2 tentacles on its back. #Death Stalker= A giant infected vulture living in a construction site where you have to go to get a viechle durabble enough to travel safely and escape the blockcade. #Tiamat= An experimental B.O.W with feline, reptilian and avian D.N.A. It is the primary source of infection in the area. #Grendel= An Umbrella scientist who infected himself with Tiamat's blood to gain "godhood". His body rejects the blood turning him in to a hideous golem that is almost impossible to destroy. Survivors #Elton Williams: An ex soldier who finds himself in the middle of a warzone worse than his darkest nightmares. #Daphne: A mysterious woman who knows more about what is going on than she lets on. #Conner James: A computer graduate who is good with cars and locks. #Park ranger Jenkins: One of the park workers to survive the intital attack. He watched his brother turn and be put down by Daphne putting them at odds. #Nina Frellanda: A honneymooner who loses her husband to pit worms and is severly traumatised by the incident.﻿